Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of sensor processing and, more particularly to a system and method for processing captured images.
Moving platforms such as robots, drones, and the like, includes sensors that provide environmental feedback. Sensors may include visual sensors, such as cameras, and range sensors that may detect an object or a distance to an object. The moving platform may include autonomous control that relies on the sensors for navigation. When under autonomous control, the moving platform often times includes a map that facilitates various capabilities such as obstacle avoidance, path planning, place, and object recognition.